


When You Two Are Done

by ivelostallcontrolofmylife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Birthday, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Yuri's turning eighteen, Yuribek, and doesn't like his, i just wanted cute sappy otayuri okay, mentions of yuri's family, otayuri - Freeform, the russian skating squad, they've been dating a while, viktuuri are dumb and cute too, who love yuri dearly, yuri is also a tol angry kitten, yuri is clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostallcontrolofmylife/pseuds/ivelostallcontrolofmylife
Summary: They've been planning it for weeks. Otabek's going to come and visit, to see Yuri for his birthday. But of course, with everything working out a little too perfectly, something has to interfere.Yuri just really wants to see his boyfriend on his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Otayuri is the bomb and I have no regrets, even though I should be writing literally any of my other projects whoops

He could hear the phone buzzing. He’d heard it buzzing for the past five minutes. And for those five minutes, Yuri had contemplated a number of options, some more attractive than others; including waiting for whoever it was to stop calling him, turning his phone off, and throwing it against the wall. He glared at the clock on the bedside table. Six in the morning. Yakov had been generous and said he could show up to training a little later than usual, but now the sleep in he’d anticipated having was being rudely interrupted and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could go on ignoring the incessant buzzing.

Finally, he grabbed his phone from the bedside table and unplugged it. The screen was already lit up, asking to accept or decline the video call waiting for him. Yuri was ready to let loose on the caller for disturbing him. But then he realised who it is. With a long sigh, he answered the call.  
  
“Beka.”  
  
He wanted to stay angry. He really did. But on the other end of the phone, Otabek looked stressed. He was sat on his bed, back against the wall; a position Yuri had seen him in numerous times over the years. But now he was running a hand through his hair, biting his lip. He frowned when he saw Yuri, half-propped up against his pillows.  
  
“What are you still doing asleep?”  
  
“Beka, it’s like… six in the morning.” Yuri pushed his wayward hair from his face. At first, he hadn’t been sure about growing it out. The last thing he’d wanted was to be compared to Viktor at his age. But before he knew it, it’d skimmed past his shoulders and he’d just let it continue, starting to like the way it felt. And when Otabek had braided it down his back one day and said he thought it was pretty, Yuri had never looked back.  
  
“What?” Otabek blinked. Yuri raised an eyebrow. “You know. Time zones.”  
  
Otabek dropped his head back against the wall. “I’m sorry. I forgot.”  
  
Yuri shuffled so that he was sat up properly. “What’s wrong? You’ve never forgotten before.”  
  
In the back of his mind, he was sure he already knew. He waited with baited breath for Otabek to confirm his fears.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Yura. I’m not going to be able to make it tomorrow.”  
  
He bit the inside of his cheek. They’d been planning this for weeks. By some stroke of bad luck, they hadn’t ended up in any competitions together and without meaning to, months had slipped by without them seeing each other outside of phone screens and message boxes. And, more than that, Yuri’s birthday was creeping closer. So they’d planned for Otabek to come visit for a few weeks. He was supposed to fly in tomorrow morning; the day of Yuri’s eighteenth birthday. Yuri had _thought_ everything was working out a little too perfectly.  
  
He pouted. “Why not?”  
  
Otabek sighed, scrubbed a hand over his face. “My grandparents are here, they’ve come to stay for a while… entirely unannounced. I…” He looked up from between his fingers. “I have to be here. I’m sorry, Yura.”  
  
Yuri sighed. “It’s fine.”  
  
“No, it’s not. It’s your eighteenth. I should be there. I want to be there.”  
  
“Beka, it’s fine.” He shrugged, tried to smile. His hair fell back over his shoulder and he had to shove it out of the way again. “Family is important. You should be there for them.”  
  
“I’m trying to work out catching a different flight. I’m still coming, I just won’t be there on the day.”  
  
Yuri shook his head. “Don’t. Stay with your family.”  
  
Otabek frowned. “I’m still coming to see you.”  
  
“I’m not more important than your family.” Yuri pulled his knees up to his chest, shifting the phone so that he could still see Otabek. “If they’re staying for a while, you should be there. You can always come visit another time. Your family won’t always be there.”  
  
He spoke more harshly than he meant to. Otabek started to argue, but stopped. Yuri looked away.  
  
“You know you can tell me about it if you want to.”  
  
“I don’t want to.”  
  
Otabek nodded. “Alright.”  
  
“Just be with your family, Beka. I’ll see you some time or another.”

Before Otabek could say another word, Yuri hung up. He stared at the black screen of his phone for a long while before tossing it aside. And then he dropped back heavily into bed and dragged the covers up tightly around him. He still had another hour he could sleep. If he could sleep.

***

“How was training?” Nikolai asked as Yuri slammed the front door behind him.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Nikolai sighed. Surely teenagers were supposed to grow out of the surliness by this point? He waited until he heard Yuri’s bedroom door slam, and then gave him a few more minutes to calm down. Then he wandered down the hall and knocked on the door.  
  
“I’m fine, Grandpa,” Yuri called, sounding muffled.  
  
Nikolai tested the handle. It wasn’t locked, and the door swung open. He stood in the doorway and watched as Yuri, sprawled out on his stomach on the bed, lifted his face from the pillows to look at him.

“What’s wrong?”  
  
Yuri sighed and rolled onto his back. He threw an arm over his face. “Nothing.”  
  
Nikolai stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He moved to sit on the bed. Yuri pulled his legs out of the way to make room for him.  
  
“Did something happen at training?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Is this about Otabek? He’s coming tomorrow, isn’t he?”  
  
Yuri huffed. “Not anymore.”  
  
“Yuri, sit up and talk to me.”  
  
For a moment he wasn’t sure if Yuri would do it. But slowly he pushed himself up, crossing his legs beneath him, wrapping his arms around his stomach. He didn’t look at him as he spoke. “He has to stay home. His grandparents have come to visit and he needs to be there.”  
  
Nikolai raised an eyebrow. “He’s not coming at all?”  
  
“He was going to.” Yuri bit his lip. “I told him not to. He should be there, with his family.”  
  
He heard the tremor in his grandson’s voice, knew where it came from. “You’ve been thinking about your parents.”  
  
Yuri shrugged. “Not a lot. Sometimes.”  
  
“You know they would be very proud of you.”  
  
He turned his head away further. ‘Yeah. Whatever. I’m not angry about that anyway.”  
  
Nikolai nodded and smiled. “You’re upset that Otabek can’t be here for your birthday.” He shifted a little closer to his grandson, but Yuri twisted away from him. “I shouldn’t be angry. It’s dumb. I want him to be at home with his family. I shouldn’t be annoyed when I told him not to come.”  
  
“Yurochka, you’ve been planning this for weeks. Of course you’re upset.”  
  
Yuri finally looked at him, pouting. “I shouldn’t be!”  
  
“You miss him, and you thought you were going to see him. But now you can’t. For whatever reason he can’t come, it’s understandable you’d be upset.”  
  
He gestured for Yuri to come closer. With a huff and an eyeroll, he did as he was told, pressing up against his side and resting his head on his shoulder. Nikolai rubbed his arm. “You’ll see him soon, I’m sure. Everything will work out in the end.”

***

After talking with his grandfather, the anger had subsided a little. But come morning – the morning of his birthday; the morning Otabek was supposed to be arriving – it flared up again, burning in his chest. He’d left the house before his grandfather had woken and gone straight to the rink. A part of him had hoped he could skate the anger out, but as the hours passed it became clear it wasn’t going anywhere, and his goal then became to exhaust himself to a point where he didn’t care anymore.

“Months,” he muttered to himself as he kicked himself into a triple flip. He landed heavy and winced, but immediately turned into a second jump. “It’s been months…” He stumbled on the landing and couldn’t correct himself in time. He crashed into the ice on his hands and knees. He pushed himself to stand. “I just…” He set up for another jump. “I just want to fucking see him.” This time, the landing from the double loop was more graceful. “Is that too much to ask?”

“Yuri!”  
  
He nearly tripped over his own feet as he skidded into a turn. His hair started to come loose from the ponytail he’d forced it into. At the other side of the rink, Mila waved at him. “Yuri, what are you doing here?”  
  
“I could ask you the same thing!” he shouted as he retied his hair back away from his face. “We all got a day off, remember?”  
  
“I know!” Mila called. “That’s why I’m here! Remember, we all planned to go out to lunch to celebrate your birthday?”  
  
He remembered the plans they’d made. But the plans they’d made had all involved Otabek, and when he was out of the equation, Yuri didn’t fancy doing any celebrating at all.  
  
“I don’t want to!”  
  
“Come on! Everyone’s outside waiting; Georgi, and Viktor, and Yuuri. We’re all starving, let’s go!”  
  
“Go on your own!” Yuri shouted. “I’m not coming.”  
  
He pushed off and started to set up for another brutal sequence of jumps. He barely heard Mila yelling to him, but he heard the moment Viktor and Yuuri entered the building.  
  
“Yuri!” Viktor called cheerfully. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Go away!” He landed a neat triple axel. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yuuri waving to try to catch his attention. “Look who we found outside!” the Japanese skater called.  
  
He turned out of the next jump at the last moment, grinding to a halt to shout. “Why can’t all of you just leave me… alone.”  
  
He trailed off. There, standing at the other end of the rink, next to a wildly grinning Viktor and Yuuri and a very smug Mila, with his hands in his pockets and the slightest smile on his face was –

He broke into a grin. “Beka!”  
  
He skated towards him as fast as he could. Mila shoved Viktor and Yuuri out of the way so Otabek could stand in the rink exit to greet him. As he approached, without thinking, Yuri pushed off the ice and leapt at him.

For someone who hadn’t been expecting it, Otabek grabbed hold of him quickly. He stumbled back a few steps but managed to stay upright, although the breath was knocked out of him. He moved his hands to hold Yuri more comfortably as Yuri curled around him, wrapping his legs around his waist and burying his head in his shoulder.  
  
“I missed you,” Otabek said quietly as soon as he had the breath to do so.  
  
Yuri nuzzled his shoulder. “I missed you too,” he mumbled.  
  
“When you’re both done being cuter than Viktor and Yuuri,” Mila said “Can we go? I’m starving.”  
  
Yuri lifted his head to glare at her, although the fact his hair had once again come loose and was now covering half his face softened the impact. He held onto Otabek tighter. Otabek winced and sucked in a pained breath. “I’m putting you down now, because you’re stabbing me with your skates.”

“Sorry!” Yuri disentangled himself immediately and Otabek gently helped him back to his feet. Something nudged his shoulder. Yuri turned to see Mila poking him with his skate guards. He snatched them from her and began to put them on. As the first clicked into place and he shifted to the second one, he paused and looked back up at Otabek.  
  
“Wait. Why are you here? You’re supposed to be at home, with your family.”  
  
Otabek smiled, the small smile that was reserved only for him. “My little sister let slip that I was supposed to be coming to see you. My grandparents were very insistent on me making the flight.”  
  
Yuri snapped the second guard on and stood to his full height. For a brief moment, he realised he’d grown more than he’d thought – he was eye to eye with Otabek now. But he pushed it out of his mind. “You should have stayed!”  
  
“Apparently I was coming whether I wanted to or not,” Otabek joked. “And I did want to come. My grandparents drove me to the airport. They wanted me to be here, for you.”  
  
Yuri bit his lip. Without thinking of their audience, he grabbed Otabek by the front of his coat and dragged him in for a kiss. Otabek responded instantly, curling an arm around his waist and kissing back with fervour.  
  
From what seemed like miles away, Mila said, “When you two are done…”  
  
Without breaking the kiss, Yuri gave her the finger. He heard Viktor cooing in the background, Yuuri giggling. Finally, he pulled back from the kiss, but stayed close to Otabek.  
  
“Tell your grandparents I love them.”  
  
“I’m…” Mila started.  
  
“I know!” Yuri glared at her. “You’re starving. I don’t care.”  
  
“I’m starting to get hungry,” Otabek murmured.  
  
Yuri stepped back. “I’ll go get changed. I won’t be long!”

He raced for the locker room. He changed as quickly as he could, barely paying any attention as he shoved everything into his bag, threw a jacket on, ran back to join the group. As he approached, Mila turned to Viktor and Yuuri, hanging on to each other as usual, and said, “Did you leave Georgi out there on his own?”  
  
Viktor tilted his head, thinking. Yuuri flushed red. “Y-Yes?”  
  
“I’m ready,” Yuri interrupted. Otabek looked over to him, took his hand, and pulled him in. Yuri didn’t fight it. Pressed up against his side, he realised he could lay his head comfortably on Otabek’s shoulder now.  
  
“You’ve grown more than I realised.” Otabek sounded sad. Yuri stiffened. Mila giggled. “Oh no, you’ve touched on his weak spot!”  
  
“He doesn’t like it when you talk about him growing,” Yuuri provided helpfully.  
  
“Shut up,” Yuri muttered. Otabek nudged him with his head until he looked up at him.  
  
“You’re growing into yourself,” he said softly. “And you’re at a much easier height to kiss now.” He leaned in to do so, and Yuri let him. It had, after all, been _months_. When they broke apart, Otabek twirled a piece of now-loose hair around his fingers. “You’ve kept growing your hair out too. I didn’t realise how long it was.”  
  
Blushing, Yuri pulled Otabek’s head forward to whisper in his ear so the others didn’t hear. “I like that you like it. And I like when you braid it.”  
  
“When you two are _done_.” Mila tapped her foot. “I’m _hungry_.”  
  
Yuri huffed as he pulled away. “Fine.”  
  
Mila made a beeline for the exit. Viktor and Yuuri followed her. Otabek started to move, still holding Yuri’s hand, but Yuri hesitated. Otabek looked back with one eyebrow raised and a knowing smirk.  
  
“You want me to carry you?”  
  
“Even though I’m huge?” Yuri asked, playing with the zip of his jacket.  
  
“You’re not huge,” Otabek said. “You’re Yuri. You’re perfect.”  
  
Yuri chewed on his lip and looked away. “Shut up.”  
  
Otabek turned but didn’t leave. Instead, he braced himself and glanced over his shoulder. “Hurry up then. Or Mila might eat you.”  
  
With a grin, Yuri clambered up onto Otabek’s back. “Nah,” he said as he wrapped his long limbs around him, making sure he was in a good position for Otabek to carry him. “She’d eat Katsudon first. More fat.”

Otabek laughed. Yuri felt it vibrate through his chest and he sighed, pressing himself as close to his body as he could. He breathed deeply, inhaling the smell of snow and aftershave and Otabek. He’d _missed_ this. Further ahead, he heard Viktor start to whine. “Yuuri, why don’t you carry me like that!” Yuuri started to protest, but by the sound of the two bodies hitting the floor, it was clear Viktor wasn’t listening. Mila stood by the entryway, hands on her hips.  
  
“Hurry up!”  
  
Otabek started towards her and the collapsed pair of skaters beside her. On his back, Yuri hummed happily. “I really missed you, okay? Don’t do it again.”  
  
Otabek’s chuckle rumbled through him. “Happy birthday, _kotyenok_.”

**Author's Note:**

> kotyenok means kitten 
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual


End file.
